


food

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Lucifer (TV), Scandal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Eating, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Food, Gen, Intervention, M/M, Multi, Sleepiness, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: okay so this is basically one shots about a bunch of shows and movies.tag: forgetting to eat,summary: it's about people in television shows and movies who forget to eat (are busy, etc) and they get dizzy, faint, sleepy, etc.





	1. recharge

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously forget to eat all the damn time. smdh

huck sighed as he watched quinn hack into a camera feed system. it has been a difficult one to hack into. the system had so many damn firewalls, it was ridiculous. "has she ate today?" olivia didn't even bother to whisper, quinn was focused at the task at hand. "i think she forgot" huck replied before taking a swig of his now lukewarm black coffee. abby chuckled "she probably forgot" olivia huffed "well someone needs to tell her. we screwed if she passes out. you're the only person that she will listen to. she won't listen to me. not anymore" there was a beat of silence between the group and huck decided to finish off his coffee before trying to pry her from his computer. "you should probably eat something, or take a short nap. or something" his voice was unintentionally harsh but that was just masking his concern for her. 

"um, gotta finish this" quinn retorted, not even bothering to look up at huck. as he brought up food, she couldn't lie, she did feel a little dizzy. it was nothing quinn could handle, right? "this-" huck pointed at the multiple monitors that were loaded with tons of items "is going to take days, maybe even weeks to hack. it's not going anywhere" this made quinn roll her eyes but stopped as began to feel a headache start to develop. huck then realized he could lock his computer from his phone and smiled as he got the app loaded. quinn froze as soon as the computer did. "are you friggin' kidding me?" this made huck almost smile "get some food and sleep and i'll unlock it" she huffed at his ultimatum. "you ARE so friggin dramatic" 


	2. willingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she won't listen to him, but he's got a plan

Owen didnt understand. Cristina was so damn stubborn. Owen had a love/hate relationship with Cristina's stubbornness. He loved it because she was never one to give in so easily but he hated it when it came to eating and sleeping on a regular fucking basis, she was insists that surgery is very important and that she always wants to make sure that she gets the good and the surgical cases. Owen curses "She is going to be the death of me" he stops as an idea pops up in his head.

His plan is for him to stop himself from saying anything to her. He had also planned to be around her as much a possible just case the lack of food and sleep finally came around and bit her in the ass. 

She noticed.

"Seriously. Why are you hovering" Cristina sighs as she began to notice that her stomach was growling again.

"Fuck it" She said softly underneath her breath.

After not getting a reply, she smiles "Aww, is wittle Owen worried about me?" This caused Owen to roll his eyes

"Yeah, actually I am worried about you"

She scoffed and shook her head. "well. tough. i'm fine"

Owen chuckled as he watched her. As she walked to the on call room, to take a little break, she had to stop because of a sudden on rush of a dizzy spell.

Once Owen had seen that she had stopped, he just instantly knew that she was dizzy. Owen had stealthily got closer to her and placed a hand of her back, in an attempt to steady her.

"You okay?"

Cristina began to nod but stopped when she felt the room spinning. As a result of that, she stumbled backwards right into Owen's broad chest.

"Woah. Cristina? Can you hear me?" Concern leaked from his voice as he placed his hands on her waist. 

It didn't take long for him to realize that she was unconscious when her legs went limp and her head lolled back towards the dip in his collarbone. In one fluid,swift motion Owen had her in his arms and laid her on the bed closest to the door. As soon as she was down, Owen went to the vending machine and immediately got her some food. It wasn't the best thing but it was something.

To his surprise she was still out like a light when he came back but then he realized that it was probably because the lack of food and sleep combined at made her go down.

"Jesus Christ" Owen mumbled as he pulled the blanket over her. He sat at the end of the bed, watching over her and taking her pulse every so often. 

________

"Wait. So you let me pass out? Are you serious? Give me an answer or I'm gonna hit you."

This threat made Owen laugh.

"Well. It's just. I knew you would not even listen to me. You're so damn stubborn" Owen finally started to confess to Cristina on what his plans were all along.

"Is that why you were hovering all the damn time for like a whole day?" Once he nodded Cristina rolled her eyes. 

"Great. Thanks"Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Owen smiled. "No problem" 

"Whatever"


	3. an apple a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short drabble
> 
> chloe tosses lucifer an apple and he makes inappropriate jokes about it

"think fast" chloe shouted before tossing an apple towards Lucifer. he caught it easily and stared at her in confusion and amusement. "why it seems as you like balls, detective" chloe's face became flush with embarrassment as his comment. "you're supposed to freakin' eat the apple not make weird sexual jokes about it" chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple for herself. "that's flattering detective, it probably wouldn't fit in my mouth, why dont you try and fit it inside your mouth?"


End file.
